Can you handle it?
by snufflumpagus
Summary: Chloe is finally getting over Clark. Clark’s with Lana. Everyone is finally happy, but are they really what or even who they seem to be?
1. The heartbreak

**Disclaimer: don't own 'em but the_ story is ALL mine!!!!  Well, some thoughts might be from other fics, but it's definitely mine!_**

**Summary: Chloe is finally getting over Clark. Clark's with Lana. Everyone is finally happy, but are they really what or even who they seem to be?**

**A/N: first fic, bear with me and PLEASE be kind!!! R/R**

__

__

__

**_ Can You Handle It?_**

__

__

__

The ground was slick under the tires of Chloe's car.  She gripped the wheel with a fierce passion- her knuckles turned white on the plastic.  One hand moved to push her tears out. 

_"Darn you Clark! You always do this to me when I am finally becoming happy."_

She had gone to tell Clark about her brand-new boyfriend, Mark, but once she got there his mom said that she didn't know where Clark was.  Chloe had thought that everything was over in her feelings with Clark, but she still wanted to talk to him about Mark.  Chloe went to the barn to wait for Clark, and then she saw Lana crying, and Clark pulling her close, a lot closer than friendly comfort.  It was the type of close she had longed for with Clark, the kind that she had dreamed of, and here Lana was getting it without even doing anything to deserve it.  After that Chloe had just stormed off.

_ "Well Lana I am happy for you, you get to dump Whitney, break his heart, go out with like ten other guys, and finally start crying and Clark comes to save you. Can't you just be happy with ruining all other guys' lives?  I honestly can't believe you!  You have a weakness that will kill every guy you meet, but not __Clark_, I won't let you.  Not Clark, not my friend Clark, not MY Clark.—Wait, were did that come from? MY ___Clark__, well, sometimes I have thought of him like that, but I am not single anymore! ARGH!!! _Clark___, see what you have gone and done? Wait, lights, on THIS road in a thunderstorm..." _

The lights approached fast, faster than she ever could have expected. Chloe swerved, and the last thing that she heard was her own voice screaming as she drove into a tree.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Clark had gone to the barn to get some of his homework done, but when Lana came in looking upset… well, let's just say that the homework was not so high on his priority list.

"Lana? What's wrong? Tell me please?"  Clark pleaded, not wanting to see his lady love upset.  Seeing his concern, she started to cry.

"Clark, it's n-nothing, it's j-just… well, Clark I j-just broke up with Mark this mor-morning, and-and- I am just really upset.  I thought that I liked him, but he was keeping something from me.  I had to do it, I c-couldn't take it anymore.  The-there has to be complete trust in a r-relationship. It's essential!"

_ "Yeah, but sometimes there are things that can't be told… to anyone.  This is why we aren't' together.  She has a trust complex.  This is why it's so much better to be around Chloe, she doesn't care if I am hiding something.  Wait, Chloe? Annoyingly perky Chloe?  Compared to my raven-haired beauty here? Nope.  I must just be tired, as if anyone could compare to Lana! Ha, that's funny,"_ thought Clark as he went over to hug Lana from behind.  She turned and hid her face in his shirt.

"This is when I realized that all my comfort in times like these is you.  You, Clark. You're the one that I want to be with, it just took a messy relationship to figure that out for me," she confided as she looked up into his face minutes later.

"Lana, you're just upset about Mark, you don't know what you're saying." 

_"Please let me be wrong!"_

"No, Clark, I am being honest with you now, YOU'RE the one that I want.  Now you be honest with me, do you want me, or am I the only one here?"

"Lana, I have waited a long time for you to say that, too long," spoke Clark as he was cut off by Lana's softly delicious lips.  What started out as an innocent kiss suddenly turned to a maddening, passionate French kiss.

_"Oh my gosh!! This is happening to ME, ME- Clark __Kent__, I am kissing Lana! Dreams DO come true!—wait, what's that I can hear?-a car motor, in this weather?" Clark held Lana closer as their kiss deepened. __"why can't my abilities just stop for once?"_

Lana and Clark pulled back to look at each other and breathe.

_The sound of sobbing filled __Clark__'s mind_

"Clark, will you go out with me?"

_Screeching tires, more sobbing.___

"Of course Lana, this is what I have wanted for a long time."

_A flash of light in __Clark__'s mind blinded him._

Clark leaned into Lana whole-heartedly.  Lana gladly opened her mouth as their lips met again.

_The light glowed steadily brighter. _

_Screeching tires again._

_A female scream shook __Clark__'s mind._

Clark pulled Lana in tighter as she leaned into him.

_Silence._

Clark never moved from his spot with Lana.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  So… what did you think? REVIEW!!!!  It will get more interesting as it goes. 

PS if you are a Clark lover, I am too, but a big part of this story is his stupidity, don't stop reading though, he'll improve!

~-~-~-~snufflumpagus


	2. The dangers of waking up

_Ch.__ 2- Harsh Reality_

Chloe woke up when she felt like she was being moved. "Clark, don't…" She moaned as her head began to throb.  

Chloe opened her eyes, "Clark where are you…oh."

Chloe was alone, utterly alone.  It was the first time that Clark had not been there to save her.  Chloe felt let down for some reason.

 "Well, at least there wasn't someone else who heard me moan Clark's name I guess."

Chloe stepped out of her car to survey the damage.  Her car was a mess, the front end was flattened against the tree she had hit.  The back of her car was also a mess.

_"What the heck happened? Wait, lights, bright lights, it must have been that car or well, by the looks of it a semi.  But why isn't it here? Huh." (thought)_

_"Crap_," she thought, "_what time is it?"_ The sun was fully risen in the pale blue sky.  "_Where am I?  Oh, huh, maybe ten-fifteen minutes outside of town.  I sure wish I had my cell right now; there isn't a car insight, wish it had been like that last night.  Oh well.  I guess I had better walk into town then, maybe to the Talon (A/N I have no clue how far Clark's house the Talon is)__."  Chloe reached into her car to get her keys and purse.  "__Wait, the Talon? Lana's Talon. It's her fault I got into an accident and it's her fault that I can't go to the Talon or see Clark EVER again  Can't go there. Huh, what do I do? Good thing it's Saturday so I don't have to go to school, that would have been bad." Chloe grabbed her coat and locked what was left of her car. _

_"Ugh! I hate her! Well, maybe not hate, but definitely despise her.  There we go; I despise her and am jealous of her.  She has every guy she wants; can't she just leave my __Clark__ alone?       Wait, my __Clark__? Here I go again. He never wanted me to begin with, well, maybe he does, but with Lana in the way, he can't exactly go after me. Right…maybe, I don't know.  I should convince Dad to move, that would make everything better.  Wait--that would be running away from my problems, I can't do that!  Just like I can't purposely avoid the Talon.  Oops!" (thought)_

Chloe's train of thought was broken as she ran into a man on the sidewalk and was knocked down.  "Silly me, must not have been paying attention," she said as she tried to get up.  A hand was reached down to her.

"Hey Chlo'!  What happened?  You look like a car wreck!"

"Thanks, nice to see you too.  And nope, that's wrong.  My car looks a lot worse."

"Don't be too sure…. Wait! YOUR CAR????"

"Yeah, Pete, do you have to shout at me?  I am right here!  And for goodness sakes stop jumping up and down and spinning!"

"What are you talking about? Shouting? I mean I admit I might have been a little surprised, but I wasn't shouting.  And what the heck?!  Jumping and spinning?  I'm not..."  Chloe swayed on her feet. 

"Chlo'? Are you okay?  Have you been to the doctor yet?  Who got you out of the car?  Why didn't Clark take you home?"

"CLARK?  I don't KNOW a Clark, but LANA does.  SHE made out with him all night.  Oh, and by the way-I got mySELF out of the car.  No one was there, I didn't have my cell, and no, I have NOT been to the doctor—Pete, make the world stop spinning please?"  Chloe whined as she swayed again.  

She clutched at Pete to keep from falling.  Pete caught her and Chloe crumbled.

"It'll be okay Chloe-babe.  Just hold on doll, it'll all be okay in the end.  I promise you Chlo'," Pete said as he picked her up and comforted the cry girl in his arms.  

Chloe fell asleep minutes later, completely relaxed in Pete's arms. 

_"Oh boy, she's in a bad way here.  I'll have to talk to __Clark__ about this, what the heck was he doing with LANA all night?"  Pete angrily thought.  "__I have to get her to the hospital, she's not looking well.  What could have happened to her to look like this?  She said a car accident; I'll have to find her car and things for her after she's in the hospital.  I was going to have to tell her about- well, that can wait.  That can definitely wait.  I can't believe that my best friend is so hurt, and well, frankly it's amazing how vulnerable she seems, and she TRUSTS me, huh.  Chloe it'll be okay, it HAS to be."_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  Sorry about how bad this was. O well, bear with me here people. –snufflumpagus


	3. When Friends Let You Down

_Ch.__ 3- When Friends Let You Down_

__

__

Clark woke up in the barn late that Saturday morning_. Why am I in the barn?  Wait… LANA! Oh yeah!! Is she here?-looks around-__Nope, guess not, wait, she has to work!  I am FINALLY with the girl of my dreams!  Oh!!! I feel so happy!!! What was it with that dream I had, screaming…Wait! It wasn't a dream.  It was a vision type thing.  I wonder who it was.  For some reason I feel that it is someone I am close to.  I hope their alright. Someone else will find them.   I guess I should go to the Talon to see Lana, my Lana!!! Oh! That feels soo good to say, but why do I feel guilty?  I shouldn't, maybe it was just something that I ate.  With that said, Clark left, still fully dressed from the day before. (A/N: just had to clear that up. Lol. No, Clark did not sleep with Lana Friday night.)_

Clark super sped to the Talon where he hoped to tell Pete, and steal a kiss or two from Lana.  Pete sat in a booth, alone.  _Where's Chloe, she's always in here for her morning coffee fix.  Huh.  Pete doesn't look to happy, maybe I should just go and talk to Lana, never mind, he's seen me.  Uh oh, he's getting up.  That is NOT a good sign.  "Hey Pete!  What's up?"_

"You really wanna know?"  Pete shoved Clark up against a wall.  "I don't care that you can beat me to a pulp with one hit Clark.  You are NEVER going to do that to Chloe again, O K A Y?  You. Can. Not. Just. –ARGH! - Just flirt with her one day and then the next minute be kissing Lana's head off!  My gosh Clark!! She was sooo upset that she got into an accident and ALMOST WENT INTO A FREAKIN' COMA!  If.  You.  Ever.  Do.  That.  Again.  You.  Will.  Have.  One.  Less.  Friend!  Do you hear me?  Chloe may be willing to forgive you, but I.  Am. Not. as kind as she is.  Now," Pete let go of Clark's shirt, "If you will excuse me, I have to rough up Mark for asking Chloe out on the rebound of your 'girlfriend'" Pete said as if he was going to throw up at the word girlfriend.

Clark looked at Pete confused, "Who stole my news?  How did you know about Lana and I?

"I just told you that your best friend almost went into a coma, and that's ALL that you can say????" Pete was furious. "You know what Clark?  That was it!  The last straw!  You have done this to Chloe and even to me too many times.  I am not going to play second fiddle to the wonder "MISS LANA LANG."  You don't get it man, I stood up for you so many times in front of Chloe.  I said that it was just passing-that you'd be back tomorrow, good as new.  She was always right though, I can see it now.  I am just sorry that it took me so long.  You know what Clark?  Lana is red kryptonite.  She makes you forget about the friendships and people that are really important."

"Pete," Clark pleaded as Pete began to walk out.

"No, Clark.  I have had enough.  You don't get it, and I am tired of waiting for you to understand.  And you Lana," Pete addressed the waitress standing behind Clark, "You are poison, you know that? Chloe got into an accident and Clark doesn't even care-why would he? Now he's got **you**."  Pete walked out, not seeing the small smile tugging at Lana's lips.

"Okay, Pete, fine.  You never wanted what was best for me."  Clark watched Pete's retreating back.  He turned around, "Now where were we?"

Clark drew Lana toward him.  She threw him a grin, and looked over his shoulder and her eyes were taken over by hatred as she watched Pete get into his car.  Then she brought Clarks lips down to meet her own.

~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  I was going to have Chloe die, but then who would save him from the "vampire"?


	4. Finally, Some Cheering Up

_Ch.__ 4: Finally, Some Cheering Up_

"Chlo' you okay?" Pete looked at her shaking form sitting on the hospital bed.

"I am just so s-scared, P-Pete. I d-don't know what to-to d-do.  I've been h-hurt in o-other accidents b-before, b-but well, I-I never h-had any t-type of e-emotional e-effects.  Every other t-time..." Chloe looked at Pete with wide sad but scared eyes.

"All the other times you had Clark with you," Pete hated himself for allowing his voice to become angry in front of Chloe.  _My best friend has been hurt by that-that monster!_

Pete moved onto Chloe's bed to hold her, "I know it hurts baby, just forget about Clark. Okay?  He's just a jerk for not realizing that you're much more important than Lana could ever hope to be, or WILL ever be."

"Thanks, P-Pete," Chloe gave one last sob, not at all bothered that Pete had called her 'baby.'  _The truth is that it's actually kinda nice; not as nice as it would be from—NO! Don't even go there girl!  Pete's right, he's not worth it._

"Chlo' there's something I need to tell you.  Now may not be the best time, but I think you need to know," Pete took a deep sigh. "Mark, well he's not all he seems to be…"

"What do you mean Pete?" Chloe pulled back from his embrace, and Pete felt a little disappointed, but shrugged it off.  _She never was yours man, get over it._

"Well, you see Mark- he's a bad guy.  He…"

"Pete!  Just say it!  You're killing me with the suspense here," Chloe joked. _ Well, Chlo' I really hope that what I say won't __kill you._

"K- Here goes nothing.  Chloe, he asked you out on the rebound from Lana, according to him, Lana told him to ask you out.  Said that you'd be a good source of _comfort to him.  He wasn't supposed to hear this apparently, but under her breath she muttered something about keeping tabs on the girl-meaning you.  I guess, Chlo' I __am sorry, I just thought you should know.  Please don't cry!  I can't stand it when you cry."_

"Thanks Pete, but I think that this time you are going to have to look away.  Just hold me!"  Chloe's eyes filled up with tears, and once again her body started to shake with silent sobs.  Chloe leaned against Pete.  He just held her and stroked her hair.  He was the dependable one, and Chloe loved him for that, not the way that she *still* loved Clark, but she loved Pete all the same.

_Oh my gosh! She's in pain, and all I can think is that her hair smells really good, well that and how good she feels in my arms.  What kinda freak am I?  Oh man! She hasn't stopped yet!  Ooooh!!  I could just KILL Mark!  Well, actually I could kill Lana, but somehow I don't think that Lana's death will be met anytime soon._

Chloe had stopped crying and was looking up at Pete with her tear streaked face, "Pete, I'm really sorry to go all sentimental crap on ya.  I'm all better, I…think… You're always here for me… You're the best friend a girl could ever hope for. a single laugh  Most guys see girls cryin and they say, 'Oops, the waterworks are startin—I'd betta scram.'  You're not like that though, thanks again.  I guess…"

Pete reached down and wiped Chloe's cheeks, "I promise it will all be all right, you'll see.  Plus, I _enjoy_ being there for you Chloe.  I always will, remember that, kay?  **Always**."  Chloe looked away from him, in an effort to lighten the mood, Pete added, "And you had _better_ be saying thank you after I just spent an hour beating up Mark and Clark for you.  Man!  Clark has abs of steel!!  I'm gonna hafta get me a farm job!"

Chloe looked at Pete and laughed.  "Pete what would I do without you?"  Chloe gave Pete a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks…again."  She smiled and gave him a huge hug.  "At least one guy I know isn't a meteor freak that is trying to hurt me, or just trying to hurt me," she said into his shoulder.

At this moment Gabe, Chloe's overprotective father walked in.  "Oh, hi Pete!  Takin care of my baby?  How are you feelin angel?"

"Like I was hit by a semi," Chloe chuckled.  "But thanks to Pete here, I am feeling a little better, okay, maybe a lot better."  She grinned at Pete who grinned right back.

"Well Chlo' I have to get goin!  I didn't finish my article for the Torch.  You should be outa here in no time so I'll just finish it and leave it on your desk.  Feel better girl, kay?"  Pete gave Chloe another hug and left.

Gabe looked a Chloe and at the door that Pete had just left through.  "Did I miss something?  Are you two…"

"No Dad, Pete is my BEST friend, he's just concerned."

"Oh, well, it's just that I thought there would be only one guy you'd want to be hugging you after last night-"

"Dad listen to me, okay?  Clark isn't being all that supportive right now.  He's too happy with his perfect Miss Lang."

"Oh baby!!  I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah, well I'm NOT sorry Pete is a better friend than Clark could ever dream to be.  I'm okay, really I am." Chloe reassured her skeptical parent.  _Then why does it still hurt to talk about Clark so much?  Ugh!  Shame upon the day I EVER met him!  Pete though…well… let's just see where things go with Pete._

**A/N:** I don't know what I'm doing here, please give advice.  Chlark or Chlete?????? Vote!


	5. Wild Girl

_Ch.__ 5:  Wild Girl_

__

__

**A/N: **Thank you all soo much for your reviews.  You have no clue how encouraging they were to me.  I am going to have to try to figure out Chloe's love life, but for now I think that I have written enough Chloe/Pete friendish stuff for now so I am switching to Clana.  Keep the reviews coming!

Lana finally pulled away from Clark after that "enlightening" chat with Pete.  _Hmm, now that I have __Clark__ wrapped around my finger I think he's ready to tell me his secret.  Maybe, hmm… tonight.  He's a pretty good kisser, maybe in a week.   I'll keep him around for a while before I move on to the next high school baby.  I wonder how that wonderful__ Chloe is doing.  I told_ Mark to _run her out_, yet from what Pete said, she's still around!  Pete's getting a _little_ dangerous.  I'll have to talk to my man.  Oh!! Just thinking about him, about his hot bod.  Like _any __of these boys_ could hold a flame to him!  Ouch!  Funny I am stuck on the only guy who can- oh never mind!  Ugh!  ___Clark__'s looking at me again."  "Hey baby?  Can I meet you later?  Like around seven?  It's getting a little busy in here and I am down one waitress right now.  Kay?"_

Clark pouted, "Oh… fine doll face, I'll just, I don't know, uh, go over to the Torch."

"No, Clark, you don't need to go to the Torch!  You're on vaca today; it's an incapacitated Chloe day.  Take a break," Lana poured fake sympathy into her voice.  _The dirt bag's trying to ditch me to Chloe__!  I thought he was mine_, that this rate I'll _never_ get his secret!  I'll just have to turn up the charm then.__

"Honey, can I have one last kiss?"  Lana pouted.

"Do you have to ask?"  Clark leaned into Lana.  She roughly pulled him the rest of the way.

~-~-~-~

After Clark left, Lana took off her apron and tossed it to Stacie, "Hey girl!  I'm goin out, kay?  TRY not to burn the building down, think you can handle it?"

Stacie's eyes filled with indignant fire and she said, "Yeah, I mean if I was going to burn the building down, I might as well burn up Satan too, but since you're not going to be here…"  Stacie muttered as she walked into the back.

"OHHH!!!  She's gonna _get_ it!  _No one_ gets away with calling me Satan!  I'll have to cook her goose, Lana thought as she walked out to her car, fishing in her purse.

"Hey babe!  I'm comin over, you busy?"

pause

"Good, I'll be there in twenty.  See you sexy."  

Lana clicked her phone shut as she pulled off her bulky skirt to reveal a leather black mini.  She opened her car door and pulled off her plum sweater to reveal a skimpy black halter that left very little to the imagination.  She pulled down the mirror of her car and applied dark eye shadow along with crimson lip gloss.  She took a final look, liked what she saw and drove outta town to see her "man".


End file.
